


Won't be denied

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Mommy Manor [2]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bondage, F/F, Pet Play, Spanking, Table Smash, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Mommy has gotten a bit pent up
Relationships: Mommy/Kitten
Series: Mommy Manor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615489
Kudos: 11





	Won't be denied

“M-mommy?” Kitten was not used to seeing that look in her eyes. Not yet. It was a prowling look, the look of a huntress who found a truly succulent morsel of prey. Mommy stalked toward Kitten, who held her breathe. Mommy lunged forward pressing all her weight on Kitten’s shoulders. Snap! The table gave way under Kitten, and the impact knock the air from her lungs. Mommy’s teeth sank into her shoulder, and Kitten whimpered and bared her neck. Mommy licked up all the blood beading out of her shoulder, then bit her neck. This time she bruised, but it was a near thing. Mommy reached down to play with Kitten’s caged clitty through the small openings Mommy had made sure to get so she could keep tormenting her Kitten in all her favorite ways.  
“Dirty little slut!” she spat as Kitten bucked and spread her legs for Mommy. Fingers crooked into Kitten’s pussy, and she whimpered again.   
“Yours mommy.” she whined out the response, desperate for – Smack! The spank was sure to bruise, and followed closely by another.   
“Did I give this pathetic little cumslut permission to speak?” the words dripped with Kitten’s clitty. Kitten shook her head. “You’ve earned a paddling, then a whipping. If you want to cum during the fucking that follows, you’ll be a good little slut and only speak when I tell you to. Do you understand you filthy little cum whore?” Mommy spat from Kitten’s chest onto her face, where some of Mommy’s precum was starting to show. The fluids mixed together with Kitten’s nod. Mommy pulled Kitten’s legs up and handcuffed her feet to her hands, then attached those to 2 of them many floor brackets she had hidden around the manor. Kitten stifled another whimper at the burn of the stretch.  
Mommy stood and withdrew a paddle with “Slut” cut through the otherwise hard wood.  
“If my dense little slut can manage it, she will show me her ability to count. You have permission to speak every time I hit you, but only so I can make sure counting to 20 isn’t too hard for such a pathetic cum rag, and to say thank you to Mommy for making sure she knows her place. Understood?” The paddle cracked against Kitten’s butt so hard she thought it would break.  
“1, thank you Mommy.” Kitten held still, but tears were already starting to form. She didn’t know if she would make it through both a spanking like this and a whipping. The paddle fell again, and Kitten gasped. “2, thank you Mommy.” Crack! “3, thank you Mommy.” Crack! “4, thank you Mommy.” Crack! “5, thank you Mommy.” Mommy traced the lettering that was already starting to appear, and Kitten sobbed. Crack! “6, thank you Mommy.” Crack! “7, thank you Mommy.” Focusing on the rhythm of the strokes made taking them easier. Mommy knew that. That’s why she broke the rhythm. She wanted Kitten to trip up. If left her more space to- Crack! “8, thank you Mommy.” Crack! “9, thank you Mommy.” Crack! “10, thank you Mommy.” Crack! “11, thank you Mommy.” Crack! “T-t-t-twelve, th-th-thank you M-m-mommy.”   
“We can stop baby, there’s no shame in it. You know the magic word that will make Mommy drop this paddle right now. Is that what you want?” Mommy’s words hung in the air.  
Crack! “THIRTEEN, THANK YOU MOMMY!” Kitten’s words charged to meet them, and Mommy grinned. Crack! “14, thank you Mommy.” Kitten thanked her stars for the break Mommy had snuck in. Crack! “15, thank you Mommy.” Crack! “16, thank you Mommy.” Kitten twitched under the paddle and Mommy’s piercing gaze. Kitten felt like jelly. The restraints held her legs in place, and the restraints alone, and Mommy’s eyes could see every bit of her soft, girlish body. She shivered, but it wasn’t out of fear. She was safe with Mommy. Mommy would always protect her. Crack! “17, thank you Mommy.” It was out of hunger. Crack! “18, thank you Mommy.” Mommy knew exactly how to make Kitten ready to be bred like a prize mare. Crack! “19, thank you Mommy.” It was to break her of thinking in human terms. Crack! “20, thank you Mommy.” Make her think like a horny animal.  
“You’ve completed the first punishment Kitten!” Mommy snapped a quick 10 or so pictures and showed her favorite to Kitten. It showed her clitty and bite-sized titties on display, and the word “Slut” emblazoned on the meat of her ass, standing out from the red covering the rest of it. Her pussy seeming to wink at the camera. Kitten blushed. “I think that’s gonna go on my bondage blog next week. I have only a few thousand followers, so you don’t mind, do you slut?” Kitten shook her head and looked away. This caused her to miss Mommy getting the whip. But she didn’t miss getting released from the brackets and refolded into a kowtow, then getting swiftly reattached to the brackets. She looked up at Mommy, who smirked. “You don’t have to count for this Kitten. The whipping will cease when you meow.” Kitten felt the first lash hit and screamed. Mommy smirked. “You have a long way to go Kitten. Save some of that for later.” The lashes fell like rain, and Kitten tensed and whimpered and whined and cried. The tears feel with the lashes, each one rent from her body into the cruel unfeeling world she was in. Kitten thought of using her safeword, but she knew what she wanted. She knew how this would end. Kitten knew. Kitten knew that her paws were all tied up. Kitten felt the stings from Mommy’s whip landing. The stings hurt. They hurt lots. Kitten meowed pitifully, and the stings stopped. Then Kitten saw Mommy and meowed at her for attention. Mommy came and rested behind her. She lay across Kitten’s back and growled into her ear. Kitten bared her neck. Mommy kissed it and pulled her butt up into the air.  
Mommy’s fingers flowed, preparing and teasing Kitten and Kitten whimpered. She tried to push back on those sinful fingers, but Mommy just smacked her butt lightly, and Kitten held still for her. Then she felt Mommy’s cock pressing against her pussy. Kitten let out a whine, that stretched into a keen as Mommy shoved herself in to the base. Mommy started thrusting gently, and leaned away from Kitten’s back. Kitten longed for more of Mommy. She meowed to her. Mommy’s hand knit into her hair, and the pace sped up. Mommy’s hips slapped against Kitten’s sore ass, and Kitten moaned desperately as Mommy ground her face into the floor. The rough pace continued, driving Kitten further into the rough stone floor, further into her submission. Drool started to pool next to Kitten’s mouth, and her tongue slipped out onto the floor. Her clitty was making its own pool less than a foot away. Kitten was Mommy’s. Utterly. The first orgasm added a little more to Kitten’s pool, and Mommy groaned appreciatively. Kitten’s eyes were starting to roll. Her body protested being given more, ever more. It was too much. The second orgasm brought a grunt from Mommy, and saw Kitten’s clitty slow in it’s dribbles. It had none left to give. The third orgasm brought Mommy to the edge. Kitten’s dry orgasm was made up for by Mommy’s very, very wet one. Kitten blacked out.  
Kitten woke to find Mommy holding her gently, 2 juice boxes resting a few feet away from the edge of the blanket she was wrapped in. Kitten wiggled closer to Mommy, and felt a hard plug filling her, keeping Mommy’s cum inside of her. She smiled, and Mommy tenderly kissed her forehead, and looked at her as if for the first time. “Love you Kitten.”  
“Wuv chu too Mommy.”


End file.
